


A Little Insane

by agnes_stewart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnes_stewart/pseuds/agnes_stewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grumpy asks Snow for advice. Set as if Snow never met Charming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Insane

"Snow?"

Snow White sat up in her bed at the sound of her name. It was not uncommon for her to be roused in the middle of the night and have conferences with the dwarves, where they explained their woes and asked for advice, which she routinely delivered.

"Yes?" she asked, her eyes straining to see in the darkness. "Grumpy?"

"Uh-huh," he replied and came to sit on the edge of the bed.

She pulled her hair behind her ears and yawned before asking, "Now what's troubling you?"

"I don't know how to tell you this," he said, and she could just barely see him fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Is it about Nova?" Snow White asked keenly.

Grumpy nodded, and then remembering that she couldn't see him, he muttered, "Yeah. It's Nova."

"What about her?" Snow prodded.

"I saw her again, by firefly hill," he explained. "She didn't see me."

Snow looked at him expectantly, wishing he would go on. "And?" she prompted.

"I… I still love her. I want to meet her again," Grumpy said. "But I'm afraid she'll turn me down."

Snow smiled as a sliver of moonlight leaked through the window, casting shadows on the walls of her bedroom. "I'm sure she still loves you, and she'll take you back. And if not, you'll just have to work on it. True love is never easy."

Grumpy pondered her advice, nodding slowly. Overtaken by curiosity, he inquired, "Were you ever in love, Snow?"

"I was, once," she said, smiling slightly. "I don't even know his name."

He looked at her questioningly. "Could you tell me about him?"

"Of course," Snow complied, folding one hand over the other. "After the Queen killed my father, she wanted to get rid of me, as well, so she hired a huntsman to cut out my heart. We were walking to the summer palace, and I must say, though I knew he was there to kill me, he was very handsome. He didn't wear his armor right, and I thought it was…endearing."

She looked up at Grumpy, who was giving her a questioning look. "That is messed up," he remarked, and she forced on a scowl.

"Once he reached for his knife, I hit him with a tree branch and ran as fast as I could. I reached a little brook and sat down to compose a letter to the Queen. Once I was finished, I gave him the letter, as he had caught up to me by then. He read it, and I swear he was tearing up. Instead of killing me, he let me go, and gave me a whistle that would lead me to safety."

Snow paused, the corners of her lips curled up in a small smile. "I don't know what happened to him. If he's even alive." Looking over at Grumpy, she said, "Sorry to bore you."

"It's alright, Snow," he told her. "Sorry about your huntsman."

"It's fine," she said. "I suppose we're both a little insane."

"Love without madness is not love," Grumpy quoted, remembering a book he had once read after a long day in the mines.

"Well aren't you poetic," Snow teased, stifling a yawn.

Grumpy laughed. "It's been a long day, and we should both get some rest," he advised as Snow White flopped back down on her bed.

She nodded sleepily and muttered, "Goodnight, Grumpy."

"Night, Snow," he replied, as he stood from the bed and made for the door. "Don't let the crickets bite."


End file.
